Napapa
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Murichim (leader) Lilibeu (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Murisam (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Obuni (comrade) Jium (comrade) }} , better known as the was a Rikīshi of Dohyōdoru and the Yokodūna, a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Overall, Napapa has an appearance resembling that of a sumo wrestler on Earth of the Universe 7 with more enlarged mage hairstyle than sumo wrestlers. He, akin to Toppo, has extremely robust lower arms and fists comparing to upper arms and lower body. He has pig/boar - like nose and pointed ears, and pink skin which is also similar to a pig. Personality Napapa tends to shout "Doskoi" and "Gottsuandesu" when fighting, much like other sumo wrestlers. He is shown to be a dirty fighter, using Kale as a punching bag for his teammate Methiop. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammate closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga During the tournament, Napapa was confronted by Basil from Universe 9 and used his arm strikes to counter the canine warrior's strikes. After Basil dodged Napapa's attempt at holding him down, Basil launched three Shining Blasters at the sumo wrestler, only for him to resist them and save himself at the last minute by throwing them out of the ring. He is attacked and defeated by Frieza though Frieza seems to forget to knock him off the stage afterwards. He torments Kale along with Methiop until she's knocked out and Caulifla saves her. Napapa pushes back SSJ Caulifla to the edge of the ring but she counters with an Izori. As the ground he's slammed into crumbles and he falls he says "it was a pleasure" seemingly out of respect of Caulifla's power or the technique/skill she employed when taking him down. After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, Zeno and Future Zeno erased Napapa alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Power Like a traditional sumo wrestler, he relies on his size and weight to overwhelm his opponents. Rumsshi relies heavily in his abilities. He is shown to be strong enough to resist Basil's triple Shining Blaster with one arm and prevent himself from falling out of the ring, showing he is stronger than Lilibeu. He is able to keep up with Basil's quick kicks. Napapa also nearly took Basil from behind where Basil was able to escape the attack thanks to a call by Roh. Furthermore, his body is proved to be strong enough to withstand Kachi Katchin; the arena was damaged by friction when Napapa was repelling Basil's attacks while Napapa was unharmed at all, and it doesn't affect Napapa's legs even if he does a shiko step strong enough to produce a shock wave and shake the ring. However, he was effortlessly beaten by Final Form Frieza. He was strong enough to almost push Super Saiyan Caulifla off the stage until Caulifla used an Izori (Japanese backwards body drop) to drive him through part of the stage, falling out of bounds. Though he seemed to be not as fast as other opponents, as Basil proved to be very agile compared to him. He practices Dohyodoru, a martial art unique to Universe 10 and has large similarity to Earth's sumo. He is described as the art's greatest practitioner, and holds the title of , which also directly corresponds to the equivalent sumo title. Voice actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *English: TBA Battles *Napapa vs. Saonel and Pirina (manga) *Napapa vs. Basil *Napapa vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Napapa and Methiop vs. Kale *Napapa and Methiop vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Napapa's name is maybe based on . *Napapa shouting the term "Dosukoi" and "Gottsuandesu", is a reference to real-life sumo wrestlers. *Napapa's voice "Sumomomo" is a possible reference to either Sumo or Sumomo meaning a plum. *Etymology of the "Dohyōdoru" is possibly a reference to Dohyo Toru/Doru (土俵取る) '' literally meaning "taking/ occupying/ winning the ring" in Japanese, or ''Dohyo + Idol. *Pronunciations of Dohyōdoru, Yokodūna and Rikīshi, as by Great Priest with long sounds, are more like how non-Japanese people or people being less experienced with Japanese may tend to pronounce foreign cultures in Japan. This was further noted as these words were displayed with alphabets on the subtitle when it was aired in Japan while the rest of Grand Priest's line was in Japanese. *Napapa and Obuni were the only members of Team Universe 10 that put up a fight as the rest of their team was quite easily defeated. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Erased Characters